Universal Dubai Resort (Bloo J 2.0 version)
Universal Dubai Resort (shortly known as UDR) is a amusement park resort located in Dubai, UAE. and will open in 2019 The Complex Theme Parks: * Universal Studios Dubai - a movie and television show based theme park. * Universal Metazoa Dubai - An zoo/theme park. Water Parks: * Kingdom Cove - An Universal Metazoa Water Park Other Attractions: * Universal Metazoa Safari Park Dubai Universal Citywalk Dubai A Dubai version of Universal CityWalk contains 4 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. Restaurants * Hard Rock Cafe Dubai '- a themed restaurant based on music industry. * '''Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville '-''' '''a themed restaurant based on Jimmy Buffett Music. * '''Antojito's Authentic Mexican Food * Rainforest Cafe '-' a Rainforest -themed restaurant. * Chili's Grill & Bar '''- a restaurant. an American casual dining restaurant chain that features Tex-Mex-style cuisine. * '''Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe. * Bubba Gump Shrimp Company '- A shrimp store inspired by the 1994 film Forrest Gump.'Theme: Forrest Gump. * Johnny Rockets '-' '''an American restaurant franchise whose themed decor is based upon 1950s diner-style restaurants. * '''Bob Marley A Tribute to Freedom * Universal Food Court - a food court. ** McDonald's ** Pizza Hut Express ** KFC Express ** Panda Express ** Burger King ** Wendy's ** Taco Bell ** Moe's Southwest Grill ** Dunkin' Dounuts * Red Oven Pizza Bakery * Cold Stone Creamery * Pat O'Brien's Bar * Menchie's Frozen Yogurt * Vivo Italian Kitchen * NASCAR Sports Grille * The Toothsome Chocolate Emporium & Savory Feast Kitchen * Voodoo Doughnut * Red Lobster * Restaurant 'R' US - A restaurant inside the Toys 'R' Us. * Hot Dog Hall of Fame * KUDOS '''- a Greek restaurant. * '''Chuck E. Cheese's * Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) * '''T.G.I. Friday's Current Stores * Fossils '''- TBA * '''Universal Studios Store - TBA * Hot Topic - TBA * World of Nintendo - A Nintendo Store * HHN Store-A Store Wich themed to Halloween Horror Nights. * Gap Factory Store - TBA * 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Map Info: TBA * Toys "R" Us - a toy and video game store * Barnes & Noble - a book store. * Build-A-Bear Workshop - a stuffed-animal store. * The World of Hasbro - a Hasbro-themed store. * Skechers '''- a Skechers-themed store. '''Snacks and drinks * Ben & Jerry's -An''' American company that manufactures ice cream, frozen yogurt, and sorbet. * '''Cinnabon- '''an American chain of baked goods stores and kiosks, normally found in areas with high pedestrian traffic such as malls and airports. * '''IT'SUGAR - TBA * Peeps Store - TBA * Jamba Juice Company- TBA.'' '' * Wetzel's Pretzels - a Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants. * Fat Tuesday-TBA Current Attractions & Entertainment * 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store. * MTV Teen Club - a teen-orientated club aimed at teens, age 13-up, presented by a cable channel, MTV, owned by Viacom. * Bob Marley A Tribute to Freedom * The 80s Club '- a dance club with 80's music. Ages 7 and up. * '''Cartoon Club '- a family oriented club for all ages thats focused on cartoons. there are many activities from live shows, movie screenings, and learning how to make cartoons. * '''Hard Rock Live - TBA * The World of Hasbro - TBA * Star Trek: The Experience * M&M's World Dubai * Hollywood Drive-In Mini Golf – A miniature golf course harkening back to 50's era drive-in movies. The facility has two different and intricately themed courses: "The Haunting of Ghostly Greens" and "Invaders from Planet Putt-Putt". * Blue Man Group * CityWalk's Rising Star (Karaoke Club featuring Live Band and Backup Singers & Dancers) * The Groove * Laugh@Night '- a nighttime sketch-up comedy show exclusively for guest age 18 years old and older. * '''PBS Kids Club '- a children's fun center based on PBS Kids. * 'VOX Cinemas - Universal Cinema Complex '- a movie theater, presented by VOX Cinemas * '''Universal Arcade Throwback - an arcade with classic video games from the 80s and 90s. * Chuck E. Cheese's * NASCAR Simulator (at NASCAR Cafe) * iFLY New York - TBA * Comedy Central Warehouse - a A nightclub which featured an improv comedy troupe. * Hershey's Chocolate World at Universal Dubai Resort ** Hershey's Chocolate Tour - a dark ride takes guests through the tour around the chocolate factory to learn how Hershey's candies are made. ** Create-Your-Own Candy Bar '- an interactive area where guests can create thier own chocolate candies by hand. ** '''Hershey's Great Chocolate Factory Mystery in 4D '- a 4D film which follows a story about TBA ** 'Chocolate Taste Test '- Immerse yourself in the flavorful world of chocolate in our tasting experience! Filled with the sights, sounds and smells of chocolate, Hershey’s tasting experts show you how to engage all senses to taste chocolates from milk to dark and varieties in between. * '''Toys 'R' US FUN Wheel - A Ferris wheel inside Toys 'R' Us